Story of an Artificial Life
by PSI Hedgehog Chris
Summary: The story of Chris the Hedgehog if you all remember him, he's my character from long ago. I was under a different name back then. From his creation to his life as governor of Twilight City. Put in some things I forgot to add to the first chapter
1. The Creation

Story of an Artificial Life

(Otherwise known as "Chris's Story")

By PSI Hedgehog Chris

Chapter 1 – The Creation

[G.U.N. LABORATORIES

MARCH 11th, 1991 A.D.

12:00 AM

The project was nearing completion. The deadline had come. By the end of March 11th, the scientist for G.U.N would complete the first legal Ultimate Life Form, or be dismissed from their jobs. One scientist in particular, Dr. Christopher Stagmen, looked inside the cryogenic tube. Inside was a hedgehog that looked so much like Sonic, except that his fur was red. "Soon, Project 03111991…Soon…" he said, as though the hedgehog had asked him when he was coming out.

Meanwhile, Daniel, the prototype for the hedgehog, came into the lab. "Ah, Daniel, glad you're here," Dr. Stagmen said, "He is almost finished. We just need the program from you. How did it work?" "Well, Doc," Daniel said," it worked fine…but after you used it for me, a glitch seemed to form." "A glitch?" Dr. Stagmen said. "Yes," Daniel said, "a glitch. While the project might still have the Light Form, the glitch has it so that if he is angered, the program will work in opposite, meaning he will have an evil Dark form. I recommend postponing the installation until the glitch is fixed."

Dr. Stagmen shook his head. "No," he said, "while I agree with you, the project must be completed today. We have to install the program before the day is over. I want to get back to my family, but I don't want to go back saying I lost my job." "I understand, Doctor," Daniel said, "I'll put in the program now. Do you have the clothes for him?" "Yes, Daniel," Dr. Stagmen said.

Daniel inserted a CD-Rom into the drive, and hit "Install". The hedgehog flailed as though in a fit. "What? That didn't happen with you, Daniel, did it?" Dr. Stagmen asked, astounded. "No, it must be the glitch!" Daniel shouted, equally astounded. The flailing did not last long, however. After a minute, the hedgehog flashed gold, then purple, then went back to red and stayed still.

Dr. Stagmen, and Daniel stared at the hedgehog for several minutes. Then a voice from out of nowhere said, "Huh? Where am I? Who am I?" They looked for the source, but never did they think for a second that the hedgehog was speaking, because the mouth did not move. "Who's there?" they both said. The hedgehog opened his eyes. "I'm in here!" the voice said, "I'm in the tube!" "Project 03111991?" Daniel asked astounded. "That's my name?" The hedgehog asked telepathically, "That's not a good name…" "No no, we haven't had a name for you yet," Dr. Stagmen asked, "that's just your project name. How about…" The doctor thought, then decided to use his own first name. "Christopher?" "Can we shorten that to Chris?" the hedgehog asked. "Yes, yes we can," Dr. Stagmen asked. "Good, now how about helping me out of this thing?" Chris asked. Daniel opened the tube, and Chris fell to the floor of the tube. He looked up.

"Christopher the Hedgehog, you are now completed." Dr. Stagmen asked. "Completed?" Chris asked. "Yes. You see, 50 years ago, there was a project that G.U.N. had to halt because it was illegal. That project was supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form. It was completed when we had to storm the laboratory. We think that it's still out there somewhere, but G.U.N. wanted to make an Ultimate Life Form ourselves. So we took some of the data used for the project. The data, plus some of our customizations, were used to make you." Dr. Stagmen explained. "Customizations?" Chris asked. "Yes, for example, you have psychic powers," Dr. Stagmen said. "Whoa…" Chris said.

"Now, for your attire. Daniel?" Dr. Stagmen looked to Daniel, who nodded, and dressed Chris up with the clothes that he picked out for Chris. "Who's the fox guy?" Chris asked. "I'm Daniel, the prototype. I was used to test your heroic programming," Daniel explained. "Cool, so I have some good in me?" Chris asked. "Well, yeah, but it's not all good…" Daniel said. "What do you mean?" Chris asked nervously.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Things I forgot to tell you

Some things I left out in the first chapter

Now, Chris the Hedgehog at first may sound like a re-color of Sonic, but he's got some stuff Sonic doesn't, such as psychic powers and some forms different from Sonic's super form. He has two forms, one that appears when he feels like something needs to be corrected in a good way, and one that appears when he is massively pissed off, and this form usually causes him to lose control of himself and become very evil, except in special circumstances in which he still has control of himself (later in the story). He also has psychic powers, and (later in the story) a robotic hand that can change into any weapon and/or machine known to man. Chris was my very first character, so back then I didn't know re-colors were frowned upon.

And the disclaimer I left out from the first chapter:

All characters so far are © 2007 me. Later in the story there will be characters that are not mine, but all fan characters in the story are based off of Sonic.


End file.
